ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kelson
| music = " " by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | will = • Cut promos on his opponents whenever he is interviewed. • Respect interviewers. • Show respect to faces and fans. •Be opportunistic. •Target the legs of a bigger opponent to bring him to his level before targeting the head for the Pulsar Implosion. • Quickly counter moves in an unexpected fashion. | wont = • Try feats of strength on bigger opponents. • Be intimidated. • Always finish his matches with his finishers. | trainer = | handler = | debut = June 23rd, 2008 (Underground 6.3) | record = 1-3 | accomplishments = HP Honor Rollee | retired = }} Chris Kelson (born July 1st, 1985), is a French-Canadian e-wrestler currently signed to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), wrestling on its Anarchy brand. Early Life Kelson was born in a suburbs of Montreal as an only child. Even though he is a native french-speaker, he has quickly learned to speak english. Chris has discovered wrestling around 14 years old and fell in love with it. Career Full Metal Wrestling Debut (2008) After training with ex-WWE superstar Jacques Rougeau at his wrestling school in Laval, Quebec, Canada, Kelson signed with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) where he was assigned to its developmental brand, Underground. He made his debut on the June 23rd, 2008 edition of the show, Underground 6.3, in a losing effort against Dark Tiger, Big Ugly Guy (B.U.G) and Chain Reaction. He was then booked to participate in the Mount Vesuvius preview match at Supremacy's Pre-Show. After elimating four opponents, he was eliminated by Leon Caprice after the latter reversed a Superkick attempt into a Fireman's Carry Takeover, putting Kelson in 4th place on the overall board. On July 13th, it was announced that Kelson would take part in a Name vs Name match against Chris K at a later show. On July 23rd, the match was confirmed to take place on Lethal Injection's Pre-Show, which Kelson won, retaining his name. Anarchy (2008 - Present) On August 18th, Kelson was drafted to the Anarchy brand during the 2008 FMW Draft, coming out as the 37th overall pick. On September 22nd, prior to his second Mount Vesuvius Qualifying match, this time against HavOc member Hannibal Frost, Kelson was revealed to be Hostyle's new protégé. However, Chris Austin interfered in the match, accidentally hitting Kelson with an enzuigiri, allowing Frost to pin him. In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **''Pulsar Implosion'' - (Wristlock Swinging Rolling Cutter) - Innovated **''Silent Driver'' - (Inward Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) - Innovated **''Magnetar Lock'' - (Head and Arm Double-Handed Nerve Hold, sometimes with a Body Scissors set up by a Sambo Suplex or a Lifting Reverse STO) - Innovated *'Moveset' * Strikes: ** Forearm Shots ** Kicks to opponent's legs, knees and midsection ** Toe Kick ** Running Facewash usually set up by a Running Knee Strike or Turnbuckle ** Thrust to the gut of an opponent in the corner. ** Snapmare followed by a running knee strike or dropkick to the sitting opponent ** Superkick (Favorite Move, Momentum Switcher and run-in move) ** Running Knee strike to the temple of a bent down opponent ** High Knee to the back ** Knee strikes to the gut of a standing opponent and to the head or gut of a face-down opponent ** Jumping Knee Drop to a face-up opponent ** Knee strike to the gut of a face-down opponent (which has him flip face-up) followed by Jumping Knee drop to the face followed by a Slingshot Elbow Drop ** Running Enzuigiri to a standing or kneeling opponent (non-step up) ** Flying Clothesline ** Over-the-Top-Rope Double Foot Stomp to the back of the head of an opponent hung on the second rope followed by a Springboard Double Knee Senton to the standing opponent * Grapples: ** O-soto-gari - (STO) ** Capture Slam - (Modified Capture Suplex hold into a Side Slam, into a pin) (Counter to a high kick) ** Side slam backbreaker followed by an O-soto-gari ** Kneeling Shoulder Neckbreaker followed by a DDT ** Yokosuka cutter dropped into a single knee gutbuster ** Quickly Executed Cross-Legged Suplex into an Emerald Frosion ** Sweeping Gutwrench Driver ** Inverted Atomic Drop Quickly followed by a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex (Counter to a charging opponent) ** Jumping Neckbreaker (Counter to a clothesline and run-in move) ** Russian Leg Sweep (Can be done as a counter to a punch) ** Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop/Inverted Facelock Backbreaker Hybrid quickly followed by a Snap Reverse STO ** ** Snap Suplex ** Superplex ** Fisherman Suplex ** Bridging Fisherman Suplex ** Super Fisherman Suplex ** Back Suplex ** Bridging Back Suplex ** Super Back Suplex ** German Suplex ** Bridging German Suplex ** X-Plex ** Bridging X-Plex ** Half and Half Suplex ** Bridging Half and Half Suplex ** Pumphandle Suplex ** Gutwrench Suplex into a Sidewalk Slam Backbreaker ** Wrist clutch Exploder Suplex ** Super Wrist clutch Exploder Suplex ** Bridging Double Wrist Clutch Northen Lights Suplex * Aerials: The basics, plus: ** Frog Splash into a pin ** Springboard Enzuigiri (Counter to an Irish Whip) ** Springboard Corkscrew Reverse Crossbody / Crossbody Splash * Submissions: ** Snowstorm - (Full Nelson Backbreaker transitionned into an Anaconda Vise Reverse STO transitionned into an Anaconda Vise/Koji Cluth Hybrid) ** T.T.B (Tribute to Benoit) - (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker into an Inverted Headlock Takeover into an Arm-Trap Crossface) ** Winged Dragon Clutch - (Step-over Toe Hold Dragon Sleeper/Chicken Wing Hybrid) ** Half Boston Crab / Ankle Lock Hybrid with Knee to the back * Roll-ups: ** Feint Spear into a Running Schoolboy Pin ** Backslide ** Schoolboy Pin ** Crucifix Pin * Ultraviolent Moveset: ** Regular Moveset, with added weapons (anything you can think of, really.) ** More to come later. * Nicknames ** "The Rising Star" * Affiliations' ** Hostyle * Theme Song(s) ** "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold (Underground 6.3) ** "Click, Click, Boom!" by Saliva (Supremacy 2008 - Present) * Signature Taunts ** Lifting both his arms up with the right arm slightly bent and the left arm bent so that his left hand is lower than his right hand and next to one another. Championships and Accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling (FMW)' **HP Honor Rollee (1 time, Current) Trivia When Chris Kelson enters a match, he does as folow: As Saliva's Click, Click, Boom! hits the PA, the light in the arena becomes gold tainted and a waterfall pyro falls down from under the Tron. Kelson comes out of the curtain, bouncing from one foot to the other through the pyrofall. Chris then points to the sky with his right arm slightly bent and his left arm bent with his hand at head level as shooting star-like pyros shoot in the air and the waterfall stops. He then walks down the aisle towards the ring, high-fiving fans on the way. He then walks towards the stairs and climbs them, only to climb the turnbuckle with his left foot on the second rope and his right foot on the top one as he strikes the pose once again. After jumping in the ring, he waits for his opponent while jumping from one foot to another and warming up. Match History {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #FFFFFF;" !style="background: #ee0000;" width=8%|Result !style="background: #ee0000;" width=8%|Match Type !style="background: #ee0000;" width=14%|Partner(s) !style="background: #ee0000;" width=14%|Opponent(s) !style="background: #ee0000;" width=14%|Event !style="background: #ee0000;" width=9%|Date !style="background: #ee0000;" width=28%|Notes !style="background: #ee0000;" width=8%|Promo Score |---- | Loss | Mt. Vesuvius Qualifying | None | Hannibal Frost | Anarchy 7.1 | September 22nd, 2008 | Kelson was pinned after Chris Austin accidentally nailed him with an enzuigiri. | 8.0/10 |---- | Win | Name vs Name | None | Chris K. | Lethal Injection Pre-Show | August 10th, 2008 | Kelson retained his name and Chris K. was renamed "Jay Obber". | 7.68/10 |---- | Loss (4th place) | Mount Vesuvius Preview | None | Jason Krow, Steve-E Taylor, Leon Caprice, Styxx, Chris K., Karso Key, Adema Aeries, Slegnadamus, Phantom Lord, Westley McGreggor, Jessie McMasters, Alex Lyons, John Locke. | Supremacy Pre-Show | July 17th, 2008 | Kelson eliminated 4 competitors during the match: Slegnadamus, Karso Key, Chris K. and Styxx. | 7.42/10 |---- | Loss | Fatal Four-way | None | Chain Reaction, Dark Tiger, Big Ugly Guy | Underground 6.3 | June 23rd, 2008 | Chain Reaction used a lead pipe to steal the victory. | 7.0/10